Chapter 1: Airy Above
Chapter 1: Airy Above is the first chapter in Almandine 2020: Copper Crisis/Tin Trouble. The next chapter is Chapter 2: A Leaf in the Wind. Sypnosis Almandine and Moldavite throws a huge party at Neon Paradise but suddenly, Platinum and the Cobalts have arrived at Systique Union! Platinum, who's about to destroy Systique Union so, Almandine and the friends must go to Wondrus Republic where Airy Village is. Plot After Cursa's destruction, Almandine and the friends celebrated a huge party at Neon Paradise. Almandine thinks that she still only has 1 HP left. Moldavite thinks that the threat of Imagsha is gone. But it's not gone! A mysterious huge ship has arrived at Neon Paradise. The ship door opens and it reveals to be a shadowy figure with 10 shadowy miners. The entire Neon Paradise audience fled away in shock with the exception of the Celestial Squad. Moldavite talks to Almandine that the shadowy figure is Platinum and the 10 shadowy miners are Cobalts! Platinum summons an ice trident to attack Moldavite but Coquimbite dodges it. She calls the Colorshell Trio and guess what? They arrived! Abalone Pearl summons a spear along with Heliodor and Powder Pearl summoning simultaneous abilities which are SNOW and ELECTRIC. Platinum dodges it, as they use a large ice trident to shatter Heliodor and Powder Pearl away! Coquimbite manages to run away and Almandine along with Moldavite got shocked in fear! Platinum is about to aim at Moldavite but a mysterious shadowy figure that looks like a chubby boy. He summons his ability: Mist Breathing, which attacks Platinum and the Cobalts away but they dodged it again and again. Platinum gets angry at Iron for betraying his own group. Iron laughs as they make a silly face which makes Platinum and the Cobalts go back inside the ship and fled away quickly. Almandine starts to cry because Heliodor and Abalone Pearl are completely shattered into pieces. Moldavite comforts Almandine softly whilst Iron talks to Powder Pearl about how Heliodor and Abalone Pearl has completely shattered. After that, Iron takes Almandine, Moldavite and Powder Pearl out of Systique Union and into Wondrus Republic. Almandine felt confused that the Airy Village doesn't have any threats. That's why the Airy Village is 98% peaceful. Eldur Medrick arrives out of the house as they approach to Almandine, Moldavite, Iron and Powder Pearl. At dusk, Almandine was still sad about how Systique Union is completely destroyed. This makes Iron angry because of how they remember the Colorshell Trio being shattered. Iron and Powder Pearl starts to argue in a dramatic way as Moldavite tells them to calm themselves down. Iron starts to grow anger by anger as Iron summons a huge mist slice which almost attacks Moldavite but she didn't poof. Eventually, Almandine arrives at the door. She asks Powder Pearl about the shattering of Colorshell Trio but Powder Pearl apologizes to Iron and Iron apologizes to Moldavite for using a huge mist slice. At daytime, Elder Medrick arrives from the house as they ask the Celestial Squad about Coquimbite's fishing. At the fishing spot of Airy Village, Fisherman Kyle teaches Coquimbite how to do some fishing but they got interrupted by the Celestial Squad arriving at the fishing spot. Almandine talks to Coquimbite about Platinum shattering the Colorshell Trio but as of now, Powder Pearl deals independently and everything is sorted out now. Fisherman Kyle helps Almandine how to fish some Feshids but it was hard for her to reel them in. 1 hour later, Almandine fishes too many Feshids which is totally: 100. Moldavite tells Almandine to stop now but she couldn't stop and stop due to how she gets a hallucination of M. Fisherman Kyle tells Almandine to fish more but she keeps trying and trying! Iron gets angry as he slaps Fisherman Kyle at the face but he starts to grew worse and worse! Fisherman Kyle threw Almandine, Moldavite, Iron, Powder Pearl and Coquimbite into the large pond as it reveals to be the underwater. Moldavite tells a story about the Six Alcest Orbs and how Kornerupine started to lose one of the gems including Lemon Quartz, Geneva Ruby, etc. At Kornerupine's Galaxy Kornerupine was bored wandering around. Eventually, she gets an idea out of her head! She uses her ship to travel into many different colonies but she didn't. Back at Kornerupine's Galaxy she was bored again but at the moment, six mysterious people with weird number symbols on their left eyes has arrived. Kornerupine starts to laugh as they join the six mysterious people as a group team called the Six Alcest Orbs. After the story, Fisherman Kyle has completely transformed into his large Feshid-like form. Almandine and the friends attacks the monster but the monster mentions the word 'Oceanatus' who is the second member of the Six Alcest Orb Groups. Coquimbite manages to escape but she gets her mysterious curse as she completely shattered just like how Platinum attacks Abalone Pearl and Heliodor. Almandine starts to cry again because of how Coquimbite has completely died by the Oceanatus curse. As they head back to the main area of Airy Village, Moldavite talks to Almandine about Coquimbite's death and the Feshid monster is completely gone and everything is sorted out again. At daytime, the Celestial Squad head inside Elder Medrick's house. Elder Medrick arrives downstairs as Almandine cuddles Elder Medrick softly. Elder Medrrick shows the tour of the entire house except for the basement. After the tour, Iron and Powder Pearl head inside the basement as they talk about Platinum and the Cobalts. Almandine and Moldavite arrives at the basement too. The Celestial Squad creates a discussion about Platinum and how they attack Systique Union by force. Powder Pearl starts to burst into tears as she creates a gigantic snow golem by crying. Iron, Almandine and Moldavite manages to fight a gigantic snow golem at the basement, but they got interrupted by Elder Medrick opening the basement door looking at the Celestial Squad fighting the snow monster awkwardly. Elder Medrick gets angry as they throw Almandine, Moldavite, Iron and Powder Pearl out of the basement and into Elder Medrick's room as they got tied in bed as a punishment. It's unknown that Powder Pearl returns back to her normal state after they got throwned by Elder Medrick. Almandine tries summoning a spikeball but she still gets mostly in pain because of Cursa. At dawn, Almandine heard a scream out of the room. Almandine tries to escape but Moldavite comforts her instead. It turns out that Elder Medrick was completely dead! W.I.P. Category:Almandine 2018 Category:Almandine 2019 Category:Almandine 2020 Category:Chapters